As a multiaxial sensor of this kind, a device is known in which a force or moment is detected using a semiconductor single crystal substrate. As shown in FIGS. 21, 22, and 23A to 23C, Patent Document 1 discloses a multiaxial sensor 105 including a strain generation body 103 made up of a force receiving portion 100 provided at the center, a fixed portion 101 provided around the force receiving portion 100, and an annular diaphragm portion 102 connecting the force receiving portion 100 and the fixed portion 101 to each other; and detecting elements R11 to R34 each made of a piezoresistive element and attached to the strain generation body 103.
Detecting elements R11 to R34 are attached to the upper surface of each strain generation body 103. On the upper surface of each strain generation body 103, there are set X- and Y-axes extending perpendicularly to each other with the force receiving portion 100 being set at the center; and an oblique axis S extending intermediately between the X- and Y-axes. The detecting elements R11 to R34 are disposed on the respective axes at edges of the diaphragm portion 102.
In the multiaxial sensor 105, the detecting elements R11 to R34 constitute bridge circuits for measuring three-axial forces or moments on X-, Y-, and Z-axes. More specifically, the detecting elements R11 to R14 on the X-axis constitute a bridge circuit 106 as shown in FIG. 23A to obtain a voltage Vx. The detecting elements R21 to R24 on the Y-axis constitute a bridge circuit 107 as shown in FIG. 23B to obtain a voltage Vy. The detecting elements R31 to R34 on the S-axis constitute a bridge circuit 108 as shown in FIG. 23C to obtain a voltage Vz. By combining the voltages Vx, Vy, and Vz obtained by the bridge circuits 106 to 108, three-axial forces or moments on X-, Y-, and Z-axes can be calculated.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-4-194634 (FIG. 2; FIG. 3; FIG. 7; page 3, lower left column, line 3 to lower right column, line 6; and page 4, lower right column, lines 9 to 15)